First Night Home
by Gelpie2122
Summary: It's Galinda and Elphaba's first night home with their newborn daughter. Will it be smooth sailing or will they have a hard time?
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she helped Galinda carry the carrier into the house. The last nine months of vomiting, hair holding, cravings, and dealing with Galinda's mood swings were finally paying off. It was their first night home with their baby girl, Harper. Galinda smiled to herself when she felt a hand glide against the small of her back. This was the moment her and Elphaba had been waiting for. A green arm looped through the baby carrier's handle taking it from the blonde.

"I got her, you go get yourself situated." Elphaba said as she took Harper from her wife. The blondes eyes lit up as she let Elphaba take the baby.

"Thank you, Elphie. How can something so small be so heavy?" She sighed as she rubbed her arm that had been holding the carrier.

"Galinda I don't think I have ever seen you carry anything other than a mirror. She really isn't that heavy," the green girl rolled her eyes as her wife pouted.

"That was not very nice Elphaba Thropp. You mean green thing," she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped over to the couch. Elphaba let out a soft cackle as she watched the blonde try to be angry.

"My sweet, you can be mad at me all you want but you know it's true," Elphaba made her way to the chair and slowly sat placing the carrier on the floor. "You used to make me carry your books to class and if it wasn't me it was Fiyero or even poor Boq," carefully she picked up Harper cradling the infant to her body. "But she is not heavy, the carrier is. She is precious, perfect, and she looks just like you," a smile played across her face as she looked at her daughter, undoubtedly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in this world besides her wife.

Galinda sat silently watching as Elphaba held the baby close. Her cheeks were starting to actually hurt from smiling so hard. Green thumbs gently gently caressing pink cheeks. She was pulled back to reality when Elphaba spoke.

"Glin, why don't you go take a shower? It's getting late and we should probably get her and ourselves ready for bed," her voice was sweet and for a moment Galinda didn't know if she was talking to her or the baby until Elphaba looked up.

"Oh. Yes, I guess you're right. Are you going to be okay?" She arched an eyebrow and glanced at her wife holding the newborn.

"My sweet, I think I can manage for a few minutes while you shower. She's sleeping anyway," she motioned to the sleeping baby in her arms. "Though she will need to eat soon I'm sure and you are the one that has to do that."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," she made her way from the couch to the chair kneeling beside her wife. Pink lips pressed to softly to Harper's forehead before standing, she quickly kissed Elphaba before bouncing off down the hallway. Elphaba watched in amazement as blonde curls bounced away.

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet except for a few little whimpers from Harper which were easily soothed by a feeding or a quick diaper change. The couple was able to talk, eat, and even get the nursery ready with no problems.

They laid Harper down and watch her sleep for a few minutes. "I don't know what you were so worried about Elphie, you are so fantastical with her." Galinda nearly shouted as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're going to wake her up," Elphaba smiled into the kiss pulling the blonde close. She placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

"It's only been a few hours my sweet, most of which she slept for. There was nothing to be _fantastical_ about." she waved her hands around at the word fantastical. The blonde huffed and pulled away from her wife.

"I think we should go to bed. I'm tired," blue eyes locked with brown giving a shy smile before turning and walking out of the room. Elphaba followed closely behind and both women climbed into their respective sides of bed. Galinda wasted no time curling up to Elphaba.

She rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder golden curls sprawling across the pillow and Elphaba's favorite place, her face. She brushed hair off her own face and her wife's tucking it behind Galdina's ear.

Elphaba felt lips gently press to her neck. Innocent kisses quickly turned into little nibbles. A green hand found it's way to blonde hair.

"Galinda, my sweet, you just had a baby we cannot do this," Elphaba shuddered as she felt teeth scrape against her skin.

"You're right Elphie, _I_ had a baby, not you." Pink lips went right back to green skin, "That means I can still make you feel good." a finger started tracing circles over Elphaba's stomach. Nibbles turned into bites causing a small moan to escape green lips.

"Galinda, I'm not kidding. We cannot do this." Elphaba pushed Galinda off of her and turned to find blue eyes that were starting to fill with tears. "Please do not cry my sweet. It's not that I don't want to, I do, but you just had a baby and that baby is sleeping in the next room." she gave Galinda a slow passion filled kiss.

"Elphaba, how is it that you-" Galinda's sentence was cut short by wailing coming from the next room. She jumped up and looked at Elphaba confused. "She was just sleeping."

"Babies tend to wake up, Glin" Elphaba got out of bed and walked towards the nursery.

Walking over to the crib she picked up a screaming Harper and cuddled her close. "Oh, my baby, mommy is right here." She cooed as Galinda walked in and stood behind her. Elphaba's cooing and rocking seemed to do nothing to soothe the baby in her arms.

"Do you think maybe she's hungry?" Galinda questioned sitting in the rocker in the corner getting herself ready to feed the baby. "Let me see her." she held out her arms and Elphaba handed Harper over. She instantly started drinking her mother's milk, this only soothed her momentarily before she started screaming again.

Both women sighed when the crying started again. "Let me see if she needs to be changed," Elphaba took the infant from her wife and over to the changing table. Elphaba quickly changed and disposed of the wet diaper. Changing however, seemed to do nothing but upset her even more.

A few hours of trying what seemed like everything to calm their daughter. "Try singing to her, Elphie." Galinda whined leaning against the wall almost in tears.

"I can try." Elphaba quietly started to sing while rocking her daughter close to her. After a few minutes the room fell silent. Galinda slid down the wall to the floor and burst into tears herself as Elphaba carefully placed Harper back in her crib. She was quickly sitting on the floor next to her wife.

"Please don't cry my sweet. It's going to be okay." She pulled Galinda close and held her tight.

"What if she doesn't like us and she cries all the time." Galinda sobbed into her wife's shoulder.

"She's a baby Glin, she can't talk and tell us what she needs," as Elphaba tried to comfort her wife a scream start to fill the room again. The cry cause Galinda to cry even harder.

"I'm tired Elphie, I just wanna go to sleep." She watched Elphaba stand and walk over to the crib and pick up her daughter before joining her back on the floor.

The girl screamed as her mother held her close. "I know Galinda, I'm tired too." She turned and handed the baby to her, "It's your turn to try something."

Galinda sighed and took her daughter. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and each cheek before laying her on her chest. She rubbed her back gently while humming a song Elphaba had never heard before, it had to be a lullaby from Gillikin.

Elphaba had glanced up and noticed that both her wife and daughter were sleeping. "Glin, Galinda, wake up." She carefully took the infant from her wife causing the blonde to jump.

"Hey!" Galinda shouted, causing a loud shush from her wife. Noticing that the girl had finally sleep she stood and joined her wife at the crib.

"If you wake her up I am going to leave you." Elphaba whispered as she pulled her wife out of the room. "I think we can finally go to sleep ourselves." She lead her wife into the bedroom and to the bed.

"Is it really already six?" Galinda glanced at the clock before climbing into bed.

"I am afraid it is, my sweet. But our daughter is finally sleeping and we can go to sleep." Elphaba got into bed herself and pulled Galinda to her.

"I pray to Lurline that tomorrow is night is not the same." Galinda yawned as she cuddled close to Elphaba. In moments both women were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This idea came shortly after I finished the first part. I wasn't going to publish it at first. Galinda and Elphaba want to be intimate but sweet little Harper just won't let them.**

Galinda gently placed Harper in her crib and looked at her precious baby girl for a few minutes. The last few months had been rough but she wouldn't trade it for anything and she knew Elphaba wouldn't either. Her " _clone"_ as Elphaba called her had just started sleeping through the night which meant both women were actually sleeping through the night. Tonight however Galinda had something else on her mind.

She quietly made her way out of the nursery pulling the door shut behind her. Making her way down the hall to the bedroom she couldn't help but think about her Elphie and how all she wanted was one night alone with her. She missed being intimate with her. While it had gotten easier the older Harper got they still haven't made love since she was born and it was frustrating the blonde.

When she walked into their bedroom she saw Elphaba sitting in bed reading, typical. Walking over she put a little bit of an extra sway in her hips trying to her the emerald woman to look up. Nothing. She kneeled on the edge of the bed slowly crawling up next to her wife. Elphaba didn't budge. Galinda put a finger in the book Elphaba was distracted by, pulling it away and straddling her.

"Glin, what are you-" before she could finish her question pink lips met green in a heated kiss. Green hands instinctively made their way to blonde hair pulling down the pieces that had been pinned up. Tangling her fingers in curls Elphaba pulled the blonde closer enjoying the contact.

Galinda pulled away her lips brushing against Elphaba's as she spoke, "Elphie, since Harper has been sleeping through the night I was thinking," she leaned back sapphire eyes studying Elphaba's face, "I was thinking," she paused for a moment unsure of how to word what she was on her mind.

"What is it my sweet?" Elphaba gave the blonde a quick kiss already knowing what she was going to ask. She slowly moved her lips to her wife's neck gently nibbling the soft flesh.

Galinda tilted her head back exposing her more of her neck to her wife stifling a moan. "I was thinking that maybe we could," she couldn't figure out why she was having such trouble voicing her question. She's never had a problem with things like this before.

"I want the same thing Glin, I miss it too." she spoke into Galinda's neck placing feather light kisses back up to her lips. Pulling away brown eyes locked with blue. A silent understanding between the two of them.

Galinda pulled Elphaba in for a kiss her tongue tracing Elphaba's bottom lip before biting on it causing the green woman below her to moan. Elphaba ran her hands down Galinda's arms to her hips and slowly up and down her thighs.

Galinda deepened the kiss her tongue slipping into Elphaba's mouth slowly exploring every inch like it was the first time. This caused Elphaba to push her hands up Galinda's dress playing with the band of her underwear. Slender fingers gently tugging at the band letting it snap back against pale skin. The blonde let out a moan as her hands tangled into long black hair.

"No teasing Elphie." she managed to breathe out, slowly starting to grind against her wife seeking relief for the building tension. Elphaba quickly lifted Galinda's dress over her head tossing it to the side, she quickly noticed how Galinda hadn't worn a bra. She let out a moan as she took in the sight before her. A strictly underwear clad Galinda sitting on her lap for the first time in months. Galinda's cheeks turned bright red as she felt her wife's eyes on her.

"Oh Oz, you are so beautiful." Elphaba sighed giving Galinda a quick kiss before returning to her neck. Her hands slowly working their way over shoulders, her mouth following close behind. Green hands slowly started to massage Galinda's breasts ' _Thank God she isn't still breast feeding.'_ Elphaba thought to herself as Galinda started to grind harder into her.

Green lips wrapped around a pert nipple as hands made their way back down to the band of Galinda's underwear tugging again. Her tongue worked circles around each nipple before taking one in her mouth sucking hard causing the woman above her to buck her hips into her a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Elphaba Thropp! Stop teasing me!" Galinda pulled Elphaba's attention back to her. Her blue eyes grey with lust and want. "Please just touch me Elphie."

Elphaba quickly flipped them over so she was laying atop her wife. With a quick tug Galinda was now completely naked under her. Elphaba quickly discarded of her frock before slowly kissing down Galinda's body just enough to tease her a little more. She placed soft kisses along the insides of both thighs slowly working her way to where Galinda wanted her most.

Just as Elphaba went to place a kiss on Galinda's clit a scream erupted from the other room. Elphaba groaned and Galinda burst into tears. "I will go get her back to sleep and be right back. I promise." Elphaba gave Galinda a kiss before quickly pulling her frock back on and going to the nursery.

The few minutes it took to get Harper back to sleep felt like hours. Elphaba walked back into the bedroom to find Galinda taking care of frustration herself. She let out a groan before climbing back on top of her wife, "That's my job," a green hand quickly replaced Galinda's own she sighed when she felt her wife's wetness coat her fingers.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda dug her nails into Elphaba's back as the found a pace that worked for the both of them. She bit into a green shoulder as to keep a moan from escaping her lips.

Elphaba started working her hand faster the blonde no longer able to keep herself quiet. Her back arched and a loud moan filled the room.

"Harder Elphie, please." Galinda breathed out her lips, finding Elphaba's she let out another moan. She pulled Elphaba closer with one hand as her other gripped at the sheets. Nothing could quiet her moans at his point. The room filled with Galinda's voice calling out her wife's name before quickly falling silent.

A few moments passed before Galinda stirred instantly climbing on top of Elphaba. Pink lips trailed down a green jawline and neck before settling on a spot. The hand she wasn't using to play with long black hair trailed down Elphaba's stomach pushing up her frock. She quickly pushed her hand into Elphaba's underwear both women moaning at the sensation.

"Elphie, you're so wet." she moaned into her wife's neck. She simply received a moan in return. She teased Elphaba running her fingers through slick folds knowing there would be no protest.

"Galinda, I-" the sound of a scream cut her off. Both women let out a sigh.

"Elphie, just let her cry she'll be fine in a minute" Her hand never stopped working as she spoke.

"It's a really big turn off, Glin" she grabbed Galinda's wrist and removed it from her underwear, "I'll get her back to sleep."

"But," Galinda Grabbed her wife's arm in protest and gave her a pout. The screaming from down the hall got louder.

"There's always tomorrow my sweet." Elphaba walked out of the room and seconds later the crying stopped. After a few moments she returned to find Galinda curled up in bed wearing one of her hoodies already asleep.

She climbed into bed pulling Galinda close. She placed a few small kisses on the back of the blondes neck, "Tomorrow, you owe me."


End file.
